Domestic and commercial cleaning of floors and other plastic, concrete or wooden structures relies mainly on the time proven string mop, because of its economy, durability and effectiveness. Mop pails with wringers attached are awkward to use, at best, and are deceptively dangerous at worst. They require gymnastic movements by the operator to effectively wring a mop and expose the operator to injuries. Those provided with wheels for mobility are the worst, because they require the user to balance his weight with one foot on an extension to keep the pail from rolling away, while pressing down on a compressor pedal with the other foot and pulling up on the mop with the arms. Emptying a heavy pail with all this paraphernalia is tiring and injurious to a worker with less than a perfect back.